The present invention relates to an ergonomic device which is suitable to facilitate carrying items, particularly skis, and is suitable to cooperate with a key device and with a chain to form an anti-theft device for one or more pairs of skis and for the associated ski-sticks. The device is suitable, in particular, to be applied to a pair of elongated members, such as two skis, and can be used to engage an element of a buckle arranged at the end of a traction element of a shoulder-strap in order to easily support a pair of skis. More advantageously, it can be used to protect the two skis against theft.